


When in the north...

by Sabres23



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: What is Wegmans anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabres23/pseuds/Sabres23
Summary: Bitty is tired of the same old place to grab groceries. Holster sees an opportunity to bump up the quality of the Haus food
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	When in the north...

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% self indulgent and might come off sounding like a commercial for Wegmans. However, this is exactly how us Western New Yorkers talk about the place

Leaving Georgia for college up in Massachusetts meant Bitty had his work cut out for him when it came to locating places to shop for his groceries. He had no idea what northerners preferred, and was very thrown off when his roommates asked if he wanted to join them on a run to the murder Stop n Shop. As terrible a name as it was, it was acceptable for his baking needs, when he wasn’t getting care packages from home. However, he was starting to hope there might be a place out there that wasn’t as sketchy. But between hockey practice, vlogging, and avoiding studying French, he just hasn’t had the time to explore other options.  
Saturday morning, Bitty walked into the kitchen and sighed at the sight of the grocery list of the fridge. He knew he had to do a shopping trip, and was getting sick of going to Stop n Shop. He had somehow become the defacto shopper for the Haus after moving in his sophomore year. That was fine by him, that way the boys wouldn’t buy fifty bottles of hot sauce instead of actual food. How they were a functional hockey team was well beyond him, if it weren’t for him the team would be sustained on just ramen. The store was fine, despite the name, but it just didn’t have everything that he was looking for, especially when it came to his baking. Holster and Ransom were sitting at the kitchen table eating some monstrosity they created without his guidance, and couldn’t help but take notice.   
“Hey Bitty, I’ve never seen you look down trodden when entering a kitchen, what’s going on?” Holster asked, mildly concerned. He knew that Bitty sometimes got disheartened when working on a new recipe, but has never seen him look upset when entering the kitchen for the first time in the morning. He hoped this would be an easy fix, he needed a pie to get the awful taste out of his mouth, mentally noting that he and Ransom really shouldn’t be left alone in the kitchen.   
“Ugh, I have to go shopping and I’m so beyond tired of the murder Stop n Shop. Guys, the place has the word murder in the name why do we keep going there?” Holster immediately brightened, he knew exactly what the baker needed.   
“I’m going to grab the car, grab some shopping bags, and meet me out front in 10” Holster said, shoving in one more mouthful. He got up to run out of the kitchen, leaving Ransom and Bitty looking at an empty chair.   
“Ransom, what just happened, is Holster gonna kidnap me?” Bitty joked, with just a hint of worry in his voice. Holster had good ideas most of the time, but he was still a touch wary. What on earth could he have said about grocery shopping that prompted his friend to jump out of his chair like that? As he stood there dumbfounded he heard the honk of Holsters car from the street. Resigning himself to whatever the afternoon may bring, he grabbed his phone and his wallet, half contemplating tweeting about this in case he really was being kidnapped.   
“Bro, will you just chill? I can see your leg shaking from here, do you actually think I would take you somewhere dangerous? We have a game against Harvard coming up, we need all our players alive for that. Also, Jack would murder me if I let any harm come to you. I don’t feel like having him, and the rest of the Falconers for that matter, come after me for losing them their pie and jam supplier” Holster said, while eyeing a nervous Bitty in the passenger seat. “You really need to trust me, besides we’re here!” He exclaimed as they pulled into an empty parking lot.  
“Holster, what is Wegmans and why are we here?” Bitty asked, as he got out of the car. He vaguely remembered conversations he overheard in class of people talking about going to Wegmans after class, but never paid that much attention. He knew it was a place to shop but always assumed it was a weird clothing store or something. He could see people loading food into their cars, and figured it was a grocery store.   
“Bitty, my bro, this is the Disney of grocery stores. There are effing Buzzfeed articles written about this place. You said you were getting sick of going to the murder Stop n Shop, and my afternoon was free, so here we are! This is where I come a couple times a year to stock up on stuff from home, they carry so many Buffalo brands. You for sure needed to see the bakery section, it’s insane. Also, we have to pick up some of their chocolate chip cookies, Ransom will kill me if we don't” Holster explained as they walked inside.  
Bittys eyes grew wide as he adjusted to the lighting. It was the biggest grocery store he had ever entered, and he was greeted by the smell of fresh bread. There were more fresh options for food then he had ever seen in his life, including being able to create your own mix for take out. Holster grinned at the sight, and gently steered Bitty towards the sections to get his stuff for baking. The boys in the Haus would thank him later for introducing Bitty to Wegmans.


End file.
